Here's to forever
by xxPUDDxx
Summary: Harry finds himself reminiscing over the past ten years in front of his trusty mirror, slightly mushy Harry fic, rated T for a bit of cheeky Dougie but no slash, please read and review!


**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for not uploading anything in such a long time, I've got a lot of things going on and probably won't be able to upload again until after Christmas :/ However, I managed to get a good three hours of quiet today and wrote this for you guys, so please enjoy and leave me a review telling me what you thought! :)**

Harry found himself in front of his mirror. He wasn't going to lie, it wasn't unusual for him to be there, as he spent the majority of his life inspecting his hair/clothes/face in said mirror. The mirror was old and slightly cracked, not surprising since it had endured over ten years with him, being bought just before moving into the band house, amazingly surviving its rather adventurous four years there (unlike the other very unfortunate three mirrors after one particularly violent food fight), and it still served its purpose as Harry's personal assistant in his own flat when he moved out the band house, even earning itself the name 'Wayne', which when pronounced in a German accent became 'Vain' and cracked Dougie up no end.

Quickly running a hand through his cropped dark hair, Harry took a moment to pose with style (bum out, lips pursed, the usual), before giving himself a saucy wink (who could blame him?). This was his personal pep talk before the very big, very important and, Harry had to admit, very scary RAH ten years anniversary concert. Harry straightened up, blue meeting blue as he stared into the eyes of his reflection, his smile starting just slightly higher on the right side of his mouth, and he sighed.

"Ten bloody years, mate" he muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly in bewilderment. How had he, Harry Judd, who had literally taken up the drums a year before joining the band, dragged his cocky arse to the auditions and actually manage to get in? Harry Judd, who (back in the day) had the rather dodgy haircut of a wannabe rockstar, and the scrawniest body (although perhaps not as scrawny as Doug) and the appetite of an elephant, how had that Harry become this new Harry, with an impressively shrunken ego, incredibly stylish and cool hair, and even he agreed possibly the most muscular body of all the band… maybe he should cross off the shrunken ego part.

But for all the physical changes he could see, there were also the emotional ones that stayed hidden inside his head. While his muscles grew and he gained a rather impressive six pack ("Mate, that's a six_teen_ pack!" Danny had exclaimed), he slowly but surely got over his quite embarrassing stage fright. Luckily, being at the back of the band, he was never quite the centre of attention, so his fear of preforming generally went unnoticed. Then, when Dougie and Danny would work themselves up so much they would be sick, Harry would find himself worrying about them more than himself, which practically reduced his stage fright to zero.

While Harry's face finally grew into his rather large nose that suddenly became quite an attractively striking feature on his face, Harry got to terms with the superstar life, and how it was not all it was cracked up to be. The constant reporters, photographers, journalists, which once had been exciting and new, grew annoying and tiresome, leaving Harry sprawled on his bed with the irrational need to cry like a small child and demand his normal life back. But with the help of the boys, Tom especially, Harry learned the fun of disguise, and when he grew beyond that he learned not to care. To 'suffer' a bit of publicity for the sake of being in the job he absolutely adored was well worth it, annoyance and all.

And when Harry began to grow up, maturing in every possible way, and becoming the attractive, broad shouldered young man who stood in front of him now, a broad smile spread across his face, he also began to accept himself. What used to be self-conscious became proud, and what used to hide in the shadows of his mind became clear and focused. Here he was, Mr Harry Judd, with the most beautiful wife in all the world, his entire future spread in front of him and three of the best friends anyone could ever ask for right by his side the whole journey.

"Hazza!" a very insistent knocking came from his front door. Harry blinked, snapped out of his daze and shot one last glance in his mirror before rushing down the stairs and flinging open the door.

"Pugsley!" Harry grinned, and threw his arms around his unsuspecting friend. Dougie clasped Harry's back and nuzzled his shirt, purring like a cat.

"Well, I was wondering when the day would come that I'd find you cheating on me with one of the boys, babe" The giggling voice of Izzy came from behind Harry, causing him to release his grip on Doug and turn to his wife.

"No no Juddy boy" Dougie protested, giving Harry's arse a firm smack.

"Hands to yourself, Mr Poynter" Harry slapped Dougie around the head and walked towards Izzy.

"Kinky" Dougie winced, rubbing his head, to which he was promptly given the finger.

"Bye honey" Harry gave Izzy a quick kiss and hug.

"Good luck Harry" she replied "Don't rape him on the way up Dougie!" she called over.

"No promises!" Dougie yelled back, making his way out the door to the car. Izzy rolled her eyes and pushed Harry out the door with a wink.

"Come on you horny bastard, let's get going" Harry hopped in the passenger seat and Dougie revved up the engine.

"Whatever you say baby" Dougie patted Harry's leg and drove out the driveway.

"Keep the touchy feely stuff for Lara" Harry laughed, ruffling his friend's hair. Dougie pouted but it soon turned to a grin.

"10 years, dude" he whistled "Bloody hell"

"Here's to ten more" Harry help up his fist.

"Here's to forever" Dougie knocked his fist against Harry's "and ever and ever"


End file.
